In the oil and gas industry it may be desirable to monitor the dynamic strain experienced by a piece of equipment, such as a pipeline or a vessel, or by a well, in order to monitor the state of that equipment or well. For example, monitoring the dynamic strain experienced by a pipeline may permit an operator to detect whether the pipeline has a leak. Analogously, monitoring the dynamic strain within the well may permit an operator to determine insights regarding well integrity, such as whether casing vent flow or gas migration is affecting the well.